


Kiss me under the stars

by Falloutboi27



Series: Arven AU [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Star Gazing, twdgotpchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Relationships: Arvo/Ben Paul
Series: Arven AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057460
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Kiss me under the stars

The shifting next to him accompanied by the sound of the tent flap being unzipped pulled Ben’s drifting mind back to consciousness. He opened his eyes just in time to see a reaching figure leave the tent. A lack of weight on his right drew Ben into more awareness. Ben sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking down at the empty stop next to him. It wasn’t often Arvo was awake in the middle of the night, usually sleeping through the night. Ben quietly stood and headed out into the small campsite. 

Arvo was reclined on the ground, looking up at the clear sky through cracked lenses. His hands were linked over his stomach and he was using the scarf he had found a day prior as a makeshift pillow. Ben watched him for a moment before coming to stand by the other teens head.

“The tent getting cramped for ya?” He smiled down at him, relaxing at seeing Arvo okay. Even in the darkness, he could see Arvo’s cheek start to glow faintly red as he jumped.

“Oh! Ben, you startled me.” Arvo sat up, pressing a hand to his chest.

Ben sat down next to Arvo in the dirt. “Sorry. Just came to make sure you’re okay.”

“I am fine.” A small smile played on his lips as he looked up to Ben’s face. “I just needed some air. It is a clear night so... why not do some stargazing?”

Ben watched the other in the dim moonlight for a moment. His blue eyes trailed over Arvo’s features before looking up into matching crystal eyes. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.” Arvo smiled and laid back down on the dirt. 

Ben laid down next to him, resting his head on his bent arm. It was a really clear night and so many stars could be seen.

“A good thing about the end of the world is there is no light pollution.” Arvo smiled. “You can even we the Milky Way.” 

He pointed up and sure enough, the cloudy yet beautiful colours of the Milky Way could be seen. The sky was covered in brilliant colours and lights, like it from a whole nother world. Ben’s eyes trailed away from the stars and landed on Arvo. From how close they were it was easy to see the light dusting of freckles on his pale skin, almost like little constellations. Arvo’s blue eyes shimmered like stars as he spoke, pointing out constellations and the planet that could barely be seen. Venus, Ben heard him say it was but didn’t look, too transfixed on the other’s face. The star-like freckles and the almost ethereal glow from the astral light gave Arvo an otherworldly look. Like a fae made from starlight come to woo the hearts of humans to lure back to his world.

Ben found he wouldn’t mind that.

“—Beautiful, isn’t it?” Arvo’s voice broke through Ben’s thoughts.

“Yeah. Sure is…”

Arvo looked over to catch Ben staring at him. His cheeks took on a pink hue as their eyes met. Ben felt his own face heating up as he realized what he had implied. Yet he found he couldn’t look away. Ben’s heart fluttered in his chest as Arvo seemed to shift closer to him. Their shoulders brushed together now, sending a shock up his spine. 

Ben’s eyes dropped down to Arvo’s lips for half a second before going back to his eyes. He felt the urge that had started to manifest when he started travelling with Arvo all those months ago. 

He wanted to kiss him.

He came back to himself just in time to catch the other looking at his lips now. Arvo blushed as he once again met Ben’s eyes.   
  
“I…” He trailed off as Ben shifted closer.

Ben didn’t say anything as he closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Arvo’s. He felt Arvo stiffen against him. Before he could pull away though, Arvo relaxed and started kissing back. Ben’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of this chest and he wondered if the other could feel it. Arvo’s hand trailed up to hold Ben’s cheek, lightly trailing his fingertips over his skin. 

It was unknown how long the kiss lasted before it hesitantly ended. Ben blinked his eyes open, sky blue immediately meeting ice. 

“That was… I…” Ben trailed off, flushing a deep red. 

Arvo laughed softly, giving Ben the most love-struck smile he’d ever seen. Arvo turned away to look back at the stars.

“Do you want to continue start gazing?” He offered. 

Ben watched him for a moment before turning to the sky as well with a small smile. “Sure. I’ve actually never seen the sky so clear before.”

Their hands drifted together, holding the other tight. They both had a light and warm feeling in their chests. Arvo inched closer to Ben, almost leaning his head on his shoulder. Ben squeezed Arvo’s hand, as he listened to him talk about the stars once more.


End file.
